Auslly - Romance and after parties
by Emily2753
Summary: Dez has an awesome after party and who will take who to this party? -new writer first fan fiction hope you enjoy-


Austin and Ally

T_his my first fan fiction eve so if you have any suggestions tell me and please review!Lot thank you_

* * *

AUSTINS POV  
I hate Dallas he is so annoying and the worse part is ally like him ally should like someone nice and fun to be around. Like me. She would die if it old her this after all the big deal I made about not wanting to be more than friends but after dancing with her I don't know something changed. The only person who knows is Dez but that wasn't on purpose he found a note in my room that had mine and Ally's name in a giant heart. He has not broke his promise yet. Tomorrow is Dez's after party and guess who Ally is going to ask? "Austin want to her my new song I wrote last night because I couldn't sleep?" Ally asks. "nah I am not in the mood."  
"why, you always want to her new songs?"  
I can't tell her at least not yet maybe never so I lie. "I have no one to go to the after party with."  
"well I asked Dallas and he said he would meet me there. Or I would go with you... As friends."  
"thanks I am going to go find Dez."  
Dez is at the party store buying things for the party. He has three giant monster hands a tutu and a neon yellow teddy bear. "What is the theme of this party Dez?"  
"It is space theme duh"  
"oh that makes perfect sense." I go along so he doesn't have to elaborate.  
"Austin what's up."  
"I have some major girl issues."  
"is it ally?"  
"yes Dallas said yes to her. I was going to ask her."  
"well man you are screwed."  
"thanks you are a big help." and I leave after that because no one understands.  
I think I will go write my own song for once.

ALLY'S POV  
I wish I didn't have to keep up the I like Dallas act up and just tell Austin I like him. I wish he would have heard my song it is a very special song. He probably found someone really pretty to ask out. I will tell Austin how I feel when he came in here early I almost told him but got scared and covered it up. Ugh I am an idiot. "Hey ally" trish says walking in.  
"I have to tell you something huge."  
"what I love juicy secrets, plus I just got fired from the candy cane store."  
"well maybe I shouldn't"  
"you have to." she says whining  
"fine I have a crush"  
"on Dallas everyone knows that"  
"no on someone else. Dallas is quite an idiot once you get to know him."  
"who? Who? Who?"  
"Austin"  
"WHAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-" I cover her mouth with my hand before she yells it across the store.  
"yes and I need you to keep quiet about it until I tell him."  
"sorry."  
I go up to the room so I can be alone. So I can think about all this stuff. Then when I am about to touch the first key of the piano des walks in "Hey ally have you seen my gummy bear gun. Hey you look upset did you step in some kangaroo poop. Not because there is one I am just saying that you could have."  
"Yeah I am having some boy trouble."  
"Ally if you like me just say I know you do."  
"Dez it isn't you it's its... Someone I can't tell you. I am sorry." And I run out the door into Austin.

AUSTIN'S POV  
"Hey Austin" ally says as she bumps into me.  
Hey did you see a giant corn dog? It is in one of the tubas"  
"Who got a corn dog stuck in a tuba?"  
"Dez"  
"I did not" Dez breaks in. Then ally goes to find the nonexistent corn dog and Dez follows. I had to get everyone out so I can write the perfect song for ally. I put everything she likes in it so she knows it is for her and I even put her name as the chorus so I am pretty sure she will know it is for I am done I make the cd so I can play tonight at the after party for Dez's new movie. I then go down to talk to ally to throw her off my tracks for what I am going to do tonight. "I got a really hot date tonight for Dez's movie and after party." I tell everyone in the room.  
"Really who?"  
"Her name is" I panic because I totally don't have a date and need to I see some roses on the coffee table in the front of the store and I see a bunch of trumpets in the corner of the room so I tell her "rose trump."  
"She has a pretty name we should totally have dinner before the movie Dallas and I and you and rose."  
"Yeah that would be great" I say in the most convincing voice I can muster. Then I run out of the store into the nearest Victoria secret and find a really stupid bleach blonde and pay her 20 bucks to come with me and be "rose trump" and I tell her the plan. Then I go to the next store over and pick out a beautiful necklace for ally when I ask her to be my girlfriend tonight at the after party.  
Guess who I run into Dallas.  
"Hey dude." Dallas says in his very dopey voice.  
"Hi i am kind of in a hurry can't talk much."  
"I just wanted you to tell ally I can't be at the party because uh uh my grandma is having her foot removed."  
"You told me her foot got removed last weekend and I went to sing to her at the hospital."  
"Other foot."  
"Liar! Why aren't you really coming?"  
"Because I don't like ally she is really annoying she chews on her hair and she is always saying weird thing and she sucks at singing and one more thing I hate pickles!"  
He starts to walk away when I say something in pure rage mode "ALLY IS THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL ON EARTH AND NOW SHE IS GOING TO BE CRUSHED AND BE ALL ALONE. YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY THAT SHE LIKES YOU I KNOW I WOULD BE ECSTATIC!" Then I do something unexpected I grab him by the shirt collar and punch him in his face. I start walking away and as I do I turn and say "pickles are delicious."

ALLY'S POV  
I am was so excited to see Austin tonight at the party and tell him I totally want to be his girlfriend but he has a date with a tall hot blond. He doesn't like me at all. I do have a date at least so I curl my hair and wear a mint green dress that is strapless and cuts right above the knee and it is flown and it is my favorite. I do my make up and go down to the store. I am going to eat dinner at six with Dallas and Austin and his date. I am sitting there and then it turns 6:05 when Austin walks in with no date and something in his hands.  
"Austin where is your date and do you know where Dallas is he isn't here and we were suppose to be eating 5 minutes ago."  
"He isn't coming and she wasn't my date I payed her."  
"But why isn't he coming?"  
"Dallas isn't coming because he didn't like you at all he told me."  
"Then why did he say yes?"  
"Didn't say"  
"Why did you pay a girl to go out with you?"  
"Because I didn't want to seem like a giant loser."  
"I don't want to go to the party or the movie or dinner sorry Austin. Do you want to here my song now it would make me feel wonderful." The song was about Austin but I don't just come out and say that.  
"Sure but I go first hear mine first." He says jumping over the piano right before I get there.  
"Fine." I settle down next to him on the piano bench.  
(Author note: not good at writing songs tried already soon song sorry.)  
I am in complete shock his song is about me and I don't talk. He has a small blush on his cheek and then says "will you be my girlfriend." he opens the little box in his hands and opens to a necklace with a book on it and then he shows me his and it has a microphone on it. I still don't speak I am just so excited that he has the same feelings for me."this was a mistake you clearly don't like me. But I really like you ally and I get these little butterflies in my stomach when you hug me. And I just hope you would just think about it because I really care for you." He starts to stand then I pull him back down on to the piano bench and say "You won't have to pay me to go out with you." And then he starts cheesing. He gentle and politely kisses me and then he puts the necklace on me.  
He grabs my hand and we go to grab a quick bite because it was 6:30 when we left the store. We go and see Dez's movie. And I am kind of shy at first but then Austin says.  
"Don't think of me as your boyfriend think of me as still your best friend that you can kiss." I giggle and then snuggle up to him. I love when he says things like that because it makes me feel comfortable.

After the movie we go to the after party and then Austin has to go set up to perform. I seem something weirder then the decorations TRISH IS KISSING DEZ.  
"Trish what is going on I thought you hated Dez."  
"He defended me when my rude date kept trying to touch my but."  
"Okay I am happy for you and where did you get your necklace it is so cool!"  
I about to say when Austin starts playing and then I see Dez and trish go ohhh.  
Austin sang his song about me then after he is done I go to find the restroom then I run into Dallas  
"Hey ally. Do you want to go out tomorrow. I am sorry for saying all those things I was being silly and foolish."  
"Sorry I have a boyfriend."  
"He has sensitive eyes, hair that flops just the right way and he named after a city in Texas."  
"Do you mean me are you really going to go out with me?"  
"No I mean Austin."  
He then gets angry and gets in my face and whisper yells "you will be my girlfriend if you like it or not." Then Austin pops up behind me and says "what are you doing to ally? You better not be harming her because I won't be very happy." Then Dallas storms off.

AUSTIN'S POV  
after the party was over I walked ally to the store she said she still wanted me to hear her song. So when we get there she drags me to the piano and then starts to play. (Author note: again no songs.)  
"It is beautiful. Who did you write it about." I ask hoping she say it was for me  
"You Austin it was for I have liked you for a while now and I was going to tell at some point but I didn't know when I was going to tell you."  
I then get up and turn on some music and we start slow dancing and when the song is over and ally looks up at me and I say "I love you so much."  
"I love you too."


End file.
